battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Grey Reports to the King
"Grey Reports to the King" is a November 19, 2014 thread which occurs directly after "Skye Enters Camp" and leads into "Nix and the King." Summary Full Text 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey and Bree left the prison after locking Skye up in the cell. She felt a little better knowing that this mysterious stranger was behind bars and away from everyone, especially Bree and Shadow. There were some pretty close calls tonight. Still…the fact that he said that the Warden was back…or rather never really left made her feel uneasy. Was what he said the truth? Or all lies? Hopefully, once they would tell King Haddock this, they could figure something out. Maybe they could find out who the Warden is possessing this time. She then turned to Bree. “Let’s find Haddock now,” she said. “This news can’t really wait, especially when the Warden might be possessing someone else.” Bree nodded in agreement, and the two of them took off to the King’s tent. Grey was the first to step in. "Excuse me, King Haddock," she said peeking inside the tent. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock glared at Grey. “It would be kind of you,” he muttered, “if you asked permission before you looked in the tent and stepped inside.” Thankfully Haddock had not been doing anything private at the time, but it still did not cease to irritate him how Grey had hailed him. Trying to get over his irk, Haddock inquired, “Why do you call?” 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey could’ve sworn that she saw a glare on the King’s face. Her heart began to pound, but she quickly took a deep breath and pushed down any nervousness that she had. “I apologize for barging in like this, sir,” she said. “But there’s something that Bree and I really need to tell you. We just had an encounter with a mysterious stranger that you really need to know about.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Speak, then," Haddock stated, giving Grey his full attention. "Spare no information; provide me all the details of this ‘mysterious stranger’ you mention." 'Grey Bergman: '''She gave Haddock a small grateful smile before turning serious again. She then took a deep breath. “Okay, while Bree and I were speaking outside of my tent a while ago, a strange came up to us. He had red hair and gold eyes. He just suddenly asked me what happened over the past few months during the rebellion. I wasn’t sure whether or not to trust him with this info, so I just asked who he was, and he said that he wasn’t one of the rebels. Just told me that his name was Skye and that he was just a neutral party. He then asked again what happened with the rebellion and then…he…threatened to hurt my dragon if I didn’t say anything.” She stopped to take another breath. “I gave as much little information as I could about the Warden and the rebellion, but then he was suddenly interested about the Warden saying that it needed to be removed from power. I tried to explain to him that the Warden was just a spirit of some sort, but he just left and told me not to follow him. Bree and I followed him anyway and thankfully caught up to him. When we did, we got into this huge fight. But something…something strange happened…” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock frowned, displeased that it sounded as though Greyhad spoken some information to this stranger. He was thankful she had been prudent trying to withhold information about the rebels, but he wondered how much had been spoken anyway. Grey had explained the Warden was a spirit? How much did this stranger now know? Aloud, Haddock asked, “Go on. What happened?” He sensed Grey’s hesitance and encouraged her to keep speaking. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey took another deep breath knowing that the next part was NOT going to be easy. “Well, just when he was about to deliver the final blow on Bree and me, I…I don’t…really know how to explain this, sir, but…he…it was like he…suddenly switched personalities. In a split second, he went from this raging madman to this…scared little kid crying for help. He kept screaming and asking for this to stop. Then…he mentioned something about how the Warden needed to be destroyed.” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"This is all well and interesting," Haddock stated, mulling over the news and trying not to think of his own dramatic mood swings. Hopefully they were nothing like that stranger’s. Those personality changes sounded… remarkably odd… almost like the personality changes that fluctuated between Tree and the Warden when the latter occupied the former’s body. "I would like to know more about this… other side of the stranger. How did he know enough about the Warden to think she needs destroying? Did he say anything else? And for Odin’s sake, what did you do with him next?" 'Grey Bergman: '''She sighed. “Unfortunately, sir, we weren’t able to find out more about his other side. But…while he was stuck in this other personality, I reminded him that the Warden was gone, but he only laughed and told us that…she…isn’t gone… She’s still around and is possessing someone else now…” '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Stonegit, Haddock thought to himself, shivering. He already knew this much information. He wanted to make sure few others knew it, though, and thus did not mention to Grey what he knew. Best if everyone believes my bodyguard is solely himself. Not strictly true, but Haddock wished to keep it hidden nonetheless. Odin, not many know about Stonegit. So… how did this stranger know…? "This is ominous news, indeed, if we can trust this mysterious individual’s words," Haddock aloud spoke to Grey. "Where is he now, and did he say anything else about the Warden’s whereabouts and activities?" '''Grey Bergman: '"We asked him who it was, but he wouldn’t say. Only that he promised not to tell anyone," she replied. "But, then he said something else. He said that if we really wish to destroy the Warden, then ww have to kill whoever she’s possessing. After that, Bree kind of…knocked him unconscious, and then we locked him up just now." She exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she was holding relieved in a way that this was finally off her chest. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Kill whoever the Warden is possessing… Haddock shivered. His promise to free Stonegit from the Warden felt all the more imminent now. I’m not letting you go to Hel a second time, Stonegit. It’s my turn if it ever comes to that. But there were more alternatives Haddock could exploit to ascertain that neither of them would perish, but they still could end the Warden’s hold on this world. "You did well," Haddock stated. "Locked him up here? I would very much like to see this stranger now." '''Grey Bergman: '"Thank you, sir," she said bowing a little. "And yes, we locked him up here in the fortress. Would you like me and Bree to come with you? We don’t really know what this guy is capable of. There’s no telling what he might do." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"If you wish to accompany me, you very well may, though please, do be careful. Now if you would kindly lead the way?" 'Grey Bergman: '"It would make me feel a lot better if you had some back-up," she said with a smile. She began to leave the tent. "Follow me." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock followed Grey to where they had locked up the stranger. Haddock approached cautiously once they arrived and stared cautiously at this person about which he had just heard. “So you know something of the Warden, do you?” Haddock asked him. '''Akira Skye: 'Skye’s heart had dyed back to a midnight and he opened his eyes slowly as he looked around. He panicked quickly and his amythest eyes sought answers. “Please! I don’t have much time! Find a way to purify the magic! Find a way! Please I beg you!” And then his eyes snapped shut and his hair faded backto the crimson red slowly. “Aha… Ahaha… You thought to take control!? You fool! You can’t hope for that! And I know of The Warden! Let me go and I will help you!” 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey furrowed her eyebrows together studying the prisoner. How did his hair change color? And his eyes…? This had to be some kind of trick! “Sir, we shouldn’t fall for this innocent act,” she whispered to Haddock. “This has to be some kind of trick.” 'Akira Skye: '''Skye simply smiled madly and looked at them. “My goal is simple. Kill all evil! Kill it all! Starting with awful wench! She came into my mind. Trying to kill me. I can’t die. Not again! Not again!” And Skye just stood there for a second swaying as if he were nothing but a drunkard. “I won’t die. I’ll never die! Always have a host… Yes, yes, yes! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” His eyes narrowed and fixated on the two in front of them. '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey felt chills run down her spine as she listened to this madman rant and rave yet again. What did he mean by…not dying again? Is he possessed too? Is the Warden really possessing him after all? She looked to Haddock to study his reaction to this. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock stared intently at Skye, one fist clenched to his side, the other hand subconsciously fingering his shirt near the chest. “What do you mean, ‘always have a host’?” he inquired. There were many more questions to ask, but what with this man’s clear insanity, he figured it best to try simply asking one inquiry at a time. 'Akira Skye: '"What do you think I mean you moron? I mean this is merely a useless vessel to me! I mean sure he has great power. But this body has its limits. And I need more you see." It was at this point that Skye sat up. And he sat on his feet. (Like his feet are now holding body. I guess that’s more crouching. OL.) "You see, I was brought into this world by this boy’s wish. And he also wished that he could retain some of his sanity. I chose that percent. Every now and then he tries to come out and be a pain in the ass goody two shoes. I need to ever grow and find different hosts. But he wasn’t wrong on one account. I’ll never tell what it is though." And with that Skye let out a long sigh and began to laugh like the madman he is. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock was beginning to wish this person had never entered his prisons. “Who… are… you?” he asked. Hopefully that would clarify some of the information he had been receiving from this person. 'Grey Bergman: '''Skye didn’t answer. Instead he just smirked at Haddock. Grey glared and stepped closer to the cell. “Enough with the riddles and subtleties, Skye,” she shouted. “You’re locked up and got nowhere to go! You might as well just answer the question!” '''Akira Skye: '''Skye laughed again. “I told you! I still have a good amount of this boy’s power! I can summon whatever I need at this point girl! So mind your tongue next time.” He gave Grey a sharp glare before smirking back at Haddock. “I mean what I said. I won’t tell what the boy was correct on. But one account of his is true. I will never tell.” And then he fell on his back suddenly and started writhing around in obvious pain. “No! You can’t come out now you little bastard! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!” And then his hair turned back into that deep black and he opened his eyes and looked around panicked. “Please! I’m sorry! I know that I am right on both accounts. You have to purify the dark magic in me! Please…! I-i can’t hurt anyone else again!” And then he started to tear up and weep. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"We need to find someone who works magic, like Hemlock, or one of the others," Haddock said. He knew there were a number of names in the camp who worked some magic, but what with his dislike for it, he tended to try to block the names from his memory. "Tell us what you know about this dark magic - who you are - anything that can help us help you." 'Grey Bergman: '"The King’s right," she said to Skye as she calmed down. "We can only help you if you let us. What can we do?" 'Akira Skye: '"You need to find someone who knows my magic’s polar opposite. You need a holy magic. Anyone can use it. But only one can cast it on me. One pure of heart." He smiled a little and looked at Haddock. "And I feel it is you. Purest heart, noblest intent. Yes, you shall be the one." 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Haddock stepped involuntarily backward and gripped the hilt of his sword with one hand. “I know no magic,” he snapped. '''Grey Bergman: '''As soon as the King stepped backward, Grey quickly stepped in front of him protectively glaring at Skye while readying her own sword. “Absolutely not!” she shouted at Skye. “I will NOT have you use the King for your own personal gain like this!” '''Akira Skye: 'Skye drew back and then grabbed his spear. “I am not acting in my best interests right now! And the spell is harmless. I can teach it to you if you will allow me! But if I must: I will force you.” He bared his teeth a little and he was ready to fight. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''Gods above and dwarves below, I give up, Haddock thought. If my fucking guards can’t even fucking remove weapons from their fucking prisoners, I might as well just retire and live as a peasant for the rest of my existence. He withdrew his sword. “If it’s so harmless, then don’t threaten me!” he shouted. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey turned around to face Haddock and looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. “Sir, you’re not actually considering to go along with are you?!” '''Akira Skye: 'Skye looked fearing for himself once more as he lowered his spear and stood respectively. “I’m sorry. I saw weapons being drawn against me. Please sheath yours. It really is harmless. I only meant to threaten you to intimidate you. I assure you it will take nothing from you. It will take more than you know from me… Please, I implore you. Allow me to teach you.” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock returned firmly, “I am sorry. I am not the one.” 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: "Whaaaaaaaat!" 'Skye’s answer was interrupted by the roar that came down the hall. Upon investigation, the King found Stonegit holding a guard in the air by his armor, and standing by a cell that should have held Pitch, but was instead empty. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LEFT!” Stonegit demanded. The guard stammered, looking petrified. “P-Pitch escaped in a port hole right in front of their eyes! They were shamed! So they ran, they’ll be three villages away by now. I tried to tell you as soon I as saw them fleeing! But another messenger stopped me, insisting I bring the King urgent news!” "Cowards!" Stonegit shouted, setting the guard down gently despite his fury. He rubbed his forehead, cursing his stupidity. 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: 'Haddock, overhearing the news, was not too exuberant either, and rained his own torrent of complaints upon the poor petrified guard. “Gods above! Can’t I lock one Magni-damned prisoner in the dungeon without them escaping? By the Allfather’s precious eyepatch I will end the next fool who lets a man escape. How recently has Pitch fled? Any signs of where he left?” So much for meeting with Skye. Haddock need to see to this right away. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'This time Stonegit reached out an arm in front of the guard, almost as if to protect him from the King’s harsh words. This was his fellow man after all. There was silence and Stonegit gave a reassuring nod to the poor man. “Please speak,” he said. “And understand our anger is not at you. It’s hardly fair volunteers like you have high profile characters like Pitch and Frosti tossed at you.” The guard nodded a few times, fiddling with his beard nervously. “A day at the most. I caught the deserters just as they finished packing, then I came running here. B-but my King! The urgent news…!” 'Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '"Quit stuttering and fiddling with your beard. Speak." The king’s voice was rather, rather cold. '''Guard: '''The guard’s arms snapped to his side. “It’s Chief Akkey sir! She has been found and is approaching the fortress as we speak!” Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Grey Bergman Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Akira Skye Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss